


Destiny

by sungyoongyu



Category: I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bahasa Indonesia, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyoongyu/pseuds/sungyoongyu
Summary: Bagaimanapun akhirnya, semuanya sudah menjadi takdir. This is our Destiny
Relationships: Park Sunghoon - Relationship





	Destiny

Seoul, _Cafe & Art Gallery_, Agustus 2022

Aera kembali melihat jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Dia datang terlalu cepat dari waktu yang sudah ditentukan. Dia kembali membuka _chat_ yang kemarin masuk ke aplikasi _kakaotalk_ -nya lalu membaca lagi deretan kata yang tertulis dalam _chat_ itu, meskipun sebenarnya ia sudah hafal diluar kepala apa isi pesan tersebut.

_Hi Aegi-ra! Bisa kita bertemu besok? Kebetulan besok jadwalku kosong._ Let's meet me at our café tomorrow at 4PM _•ᴗ•_

Tidak ada foto yang terpasang di akun tersebut, nama yang terpasang pun hanya menggunakan nama marganya—Park. Tapi hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu. Dan _our café_ berarti hanya satu tempat, _café_ yang sekaligus _Art Gallery_. Letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari Seoul tapi tempat ini cukup sepi dan tenang dibandingkan pusat kota.

Suara lonceng yang tergantung diatas pintu yang menghubungkan _rooftop_ dengan bagian dalam gedung membuat Aera menoleh. Entah sudah berapa kali dalam 20 menit ini ia menoleh kearah pintu dan berharap orang yang ia nantikan segera datang. Kali ini apa yang ia harapkan terkabul. Orang yang ia nantikan kini sedang mencarinya, hingga akhirnya tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Lelaki itu tersenyum sambil mengangkat tangannya, melambai pada Aera. Pemandangan tersebut membuat Aera merasa _déjà vu_. Dia seperti kembali ke beberapa tahun lalu, ketika ia melihat lelaki itu memasuki _café_ dan melakukan hal yang sama. 

Wajahnya yang terkena paparan sinar matahari sore membuat garis wajahnya terlihat sangat jelas. Lelaki itu masih sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu, hanya warna dan potongan rambutnya saja yang berbeda. Rambut yang dulunya terlihat sedikit kecokelatan ketika terkena sinar matahari, kini berubah menjadi hitam dengan _highlight_ biru tua. Poni yang dulu panjangnya hanya tepat diatas alis, sekarang sudah memanjang menutupi sebagian matanya.

Dengan langkah panjang, lelaki itu berjalan menghampiri Aera. Dia menarik kursi yang ada di hadapan Aera, lalu mendudukinya. Dia melempar senyum yang kemudian dibalas oleh Aera, walaupun dengan sedikit tercekat. Lesung pipi yang sesekali terlihat di wajah tampan itu tidak pernah ia lupakan. Walaupun sudah biasa melihat wajah tampan itu beberapa kali menghiasi layar televisi, majalah, dan berbagai pemberitaan di media sosial dua tahun terakhir ini, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa melihat wajah itu lagi secara langsung akan membuatnya kembali terpana seperti dulu. Sudah hampir tiga tahun, tapi efek dari senyuman itu masih mampu membuat Aera merasakan desiran halus di dadanya. Jantungnya seakan enggan untuk berdetak secara normal.

"Udah lama nunggu? Maaf ya, tadi ada sesuatu yang harus diselesaiin dulu di agensi," kata lelaki itu.

Aera menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "nggak juga kok. santai aja, Sunghoon-ah."

Di hadapannya, lelaki yang dipanggil Sunghoon itu mengangguk. " _Anyway, how's your life_? gimana kuliahmu?"

"Ya, begitulah," sahut Aera. "Berjalan normal, _nothing special_. Dan kuliahku, ya layaknya mahasiswi desain lain. Tapi yah lumayan banyak tugas dan ada beberapa pameran juga."

Sunghoon tertawa kecil. Dia menopang dagunya dengan punggung tangan kirinya. "Pasti menyenangkan, ya?"

Aera mengangguk, "Ya, lumayan."

"Eh, udah pesen?" tanya Sunghoon. Aera menggeleng. 

"Yaudah, aku pesenin dulu ya," katanya seraya berdiri lalu langsung berjalan masuk kedalam menuju kasir untuk memesan. Aera sedikit bingung karena ia belum sempat mengatakan apa yang ingin dia pesan. Setelah beberapa menit, ia kembali membawa nampan dengan dua minuman diatasnya, yang satu dingin dan yang satu lagi panas.

" _Caramel macchiato_ , bener kan ra?" kata Sunghoon sambil menaruh nampan diatas meja dan menatap Aera meminta persetujuannya. 

_He still remember_. Sepintas Aera merasa sedikit tersanjung saat mengetahui Sunghoon masih ingat minuman favoritnya. Dengan pipi yang sedikit memanas Aera mengangguk. Sunghoon kembali duduk lalu tersenyum sambil menatap Aera. Setengah mati Aera berdoa semoga rasa panas yang menjalar di pipinya tidak membuat pipinya terlihat memerah. Sementara dihadapannya, Sunghoon diam-diam menikmati setiap inci wajah gadis di hadapanya. Pipi gadis itu terlihat memerah sejak Sunghoon memesankan minuman favoritnya. Tentu saja Sunghoon masih ingat minuman favorit gadis itu. Minuman itu juga menjadi favorit entah sejak kapan. Mungkin sejak ia jatuh cinta pada gadis di hadapannya. Aera berdehem lalu terseyum. 

" _So, how's your life after being and idol_?" tanya Aera.

" _It was amazing_. Latihan, nulis lagu, _recording_ , ketemu orang-orang baru, _I enjoyed every seconds_. Ya walaupun cukup melelahkan juga sih," jawab Sunghoon sambil terkekeh. " _But so far so good_."

"Pasti senang, ya, punya banyak _fans_. Banyak yang peduli. Banyak yang cantik juga kan, ya?" tanya Aera, setengah menggoda.

"Ya, mereka baik-baik. Mereka selalu men- _support_ kami," jawab Sunghoon. "Cantik? yaa, lumayan lah. Tapi gaada yang bisa ngalahin kamu," tambahnya sambil tertawa.

Ah, tawa itu. Tawa yang menurut Aera sangat manis, lucu, _ah you name it_. Apalagi gigi taringnya yang terlihat jelas saat ia tertawa lebar membuatnya semakin terlihat manis. Dan tentu saja sangat sulit bagi Aera untuk menyingkirkan tawa itu dari ingatannya. Sunghoon bisa melihat gadis di hadapannya ikut terkekeh walaupun dengan pipi yang kembali memerah. Menurutnya, memang belum ada yang bisa mengalahkan kecantikan gadis ini di matanya. Bagi Sunghoon, gadis di hadapannya akan selalu menjadi pebandingnya untuk mencari pengganti yang akan mendampinginya. Memang seharusnya tidak boleh seperti itu, tapi bagi Sunghoon gadis yang kini sedang sedikit menunduk, berusaha menutupi rona merah yang muncul di pipinya, _she's perfect for him_. 

"Seru, ya, bisa jalan-jalan gratis. Banyak tempat-tempat bagus yang bisa dikunjungi," kata Aera. 

Sunghoon yang sedang mengangkat cangkir dihadapannya terkekeh. Dia tidak langsung menyahuti perkataan Aera. Dia menghirup sebentar aroma kopi yang menguar dari cangkir yang baru saja dia angkat. Aroma kopi itu tidak hanya menjadi favoritnya untuk menghilangkan penat, tetapi aroma kopi itu juga membuatnya bernostalgia, kembali pada masa-masa dimana ia sering menghabiskan waktu dengan gadis di hadapannya ini. Gadis yang selalu ada di ingatannya. Gadis yang diam-diam dia inginkan untuk berada di sampingnya, menemaninya untuk mengelilingi dunia. Dan Sunghoon akan menemani gadis itu kemana pun ia mau

"Iya emang seru banget. Tapi, lama jauh dari rumah bikin kangen juga," sahut Sunghoon akhirnya setelah menyesap kopinya lalu menaruh kembali cangkirnya di atas tatakannya, yang menimbulan suara denting perlahan.

"Emang apa aja yang bikin kangen?"

Sunghoon tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. "Yang bikin kangen? Ya... banyak," Sunghoon melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja lalu sedikit mencondongkan badannya kedepan, " _But to be honest_ , yang paling bikin kangen tuh... ya kamu,ra."

Aera terpana. Seketika desiran rasa senang dan tersanjung itu menyeruak. Rasa hangat yang menjalar di pipinya kali ini pasti sangat terlihat. 

Aera tersenyum. " _You know? I kinda missing you too_."

***

Sudah satu jam lebih Sunghoon dan Aera saling bercerita. Tentang apa saja yang mereka lalui selama tiga tahun sejak mereka terakhir kali bertemu. Kali ini mereka berpindah dari _café_ yang berada di _rooftop_ , ke museum yang berada si bagian dalam gedung. _Café_ itu memang berada di bagian _rooftop_ museum ini. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka setelah mengunjungi museum, mereka akan beristirahat sebentar di _café_. Atau mereka hanya akan masuk ke museum ini lalu naik ke _rooftop_ untuk mendatangi _café_ tersebut. 

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol di _café_ terlebih dahulu, lalu masuk ke museum itu dan menikmati karya-karya yang dipamerkan. Museum dan _café_ ini memang berarti bagi Sunghoon dan Aera. Mereka sering kali mengunjungi museum ini, mengingat Aera sangat menyukai museum, terutama museum seni seperti ini. Dan mereka juga sering menghabiskan waktu di _café_ ini, sambil membicarakan tentang banyak hal, seperti lagu dan penyanyi favorit mereka, tentang _figure skating_ yang dulu menjadi hobi Sunghoon, atau bahkan hanya membicarakan mana yang lebih dulu ada, ayam atau telur.

"Boleh tanya sesuatu?" Tanya Aera tiba-tiba, sesaat setelah mereka berpindah dari salah satu lukisan ke lukisan lainnya.

"Wah kayaknya pertanyaanya bakal berat, nih sampe harus nanya dulu," kata Sunghoon disertai kekehannya yang khas, yang terdengar seperti musik di telinga Aera.

Aera memperhatikan lukisan di hadapannya, walaupun perhatiannya tidak sepenuhnya pada lukisan tersebut, melainkan pada pertanyaan yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Sunghoon. "Ya, emang, sih. Lumayan serius."

Sekilas Sunghoon melirik kearah Aera. Melihat lekuk wajah gadis itu dari samping ternyata lebih menyenangkan daripada memperhatikan lukisan yang ada di hadapannya. _Ah, even in a room full of art, he'd still stare at her_.

" _Sure. Just ask then_ ," kata Sunghoon, kini ia kembali memperhatikan lukisan yang ada di hadapannya. Aera kembali melangkah menuju lukisan berikutnya. Dia menghela nafas sebentar, menenangkan pikirannya. Sunghoon mengikuti gadis itu sambil tetap menunggu gadis itu kembali berbicara.

"Kamu pernah nyesel ngga, sih? Maksudku tentang kita?" Tanya Aera akhirnya.

Sunghoon tidak langsung menjawab. Kali ini memperhatikan lukisan di hadapannya dan mengerti maksud dari lukisan itu terlihat sedikit lebih mudah daripada menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis di sampingnya.

Dengan sedikit santai, Sunghoon bertanya balik, "Apa yang harus disesali dari kita?"

" _I don't know_. Mungkin kayak kenapa kita dulu harus ketemu? kenapa kita harus berakhir kayak gini? Kenapa... ah ngga tau deh," kali ini Aera menyesali pertanyaannya sendiri. Merutuki kenapa ia harus menanyakan itu pada lelaki yang kini malah tertawa di sampingnya.

"Apa yang harus aku sesali dari ketemu kamu? Aku menikmati setiap detik yang aku habisin sama kamu. Dan aku pikir ngga ada yang harus disesalin dari ketemu orang kayak kamu. Malah aku berterimakasih sama Tuhan udah mempertemukan aku sama kamu."

"Walaupun kita akhirnya berakhir kayak gini?"

Disampingnya, Sunghoon menunduk lalu tersenyum, memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Lalu dia kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menggerakkan kakinya untuk melangkah ke lukisan berikutnya. Aera mengikutinya dari belakang, sambil menatap lelaki yang berjalan di depannya dengan tatapan bertanya dan rasa ingin tau. Sunghoon menghentikan langkahnya lalu memutar badannya dan menghadap kearah gadis yang berdiri di belakangnya. Dia menatap gadis itu dalam. Tatapan gadis itu masih selalu sama, teduh dan menyejukkan. Membuat Sunghoon betah berlama-lama menatap kedua mata itu.

"Buat apa aku nyesel? Semua sudah terjadi, ra. Kalaupun aku nyesel, itu ngga akan bisa merubah apapun, kan? _It's our destiny_ , ra." 

Sunghoon berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas. "Lagian aku ngga pernah nyesel ketemu kamu. _Because we don't meet people by accident. They are meant to cross our path for a reason_. Kalau aku ngga ketemu kamu mungkin aku ngga akan bisa jadi aku yang sekarang. Aku pasti sudah lama nyerah buat ngejar mimpiku ini. _But see? We meet_. Kamu dukung dan semangatin aku. Kamu percaya kalo aku bakal jadi idola, aku bakal jadi _artist_ dan aku bisa tampil di acara dan panggung besar. Dan lihat gimana aku sekarang. Semua itu udah aku lewatin, satu persatu."

Kali ini Sunghoon memutar badannya, menatap lukisan yang terpajang. Dia melihat tiap detail dari lukisan itu. Dan Sunghoon merasakan kesamaan lukisan itu dengan masa lalunya dan Aera. Rumit.

"Terkadang, aku emang bertanya-tanya, kenapa harus berakhir kayak gini? Tapi kalau emang ini yang terbaik buat orang-orang di sekitar kita, ini emang harus terjadi," lanjut Sunghoon, dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Walaupun ini bukan yang kita pengen?" Tanya Aera lagi.

"Ra, kita ngga bisa hanya mementingkan keinginan kita. Masih banyak yang harus kita pikirin. Hidup emang ngga se _simple_ lukisan disana," kata Sunghoon sambil menunjuk salah satu lukisan yang berada di ujung ruangan. Lukisan yang terlihat _simple_ berwarna hitam, tetapi ada satu titik berwarna putih di salah satu sudutnya. 

Lalu Sunghoon kembali menatap lukisan di hadapannya dengan getir, "Tetapi bisa serumit lukisan ini."

***

Seoul, _Cafe & Art Gallery_, Desember 2019

Aera kembali meminum _caramel macchiato_ miliknya, lalu kembali meletakkan cangkir tersebut diatas tatakannya. Kopi itu sudah tidak terlalu panas dan hanya tersisa dua pertiga cangkir. Suara lonceng yang menandakan seseorang memasuki _café_ berbunyi, membuat Aera kembali menoleh seperti yang ia lakukan sejak ia duduk di kursi ini lima belas menit yang lalu.Kali ini orang yang masuk ke dalam _café_ adalah orang yang sejak tadi ia tunggu kedatangannya. Lelaki itu tersenyum kearahnya, mengangkat tangan, lalu melambaikannya. 

Dengan sedikit cepat namun ringan, lelaki itu berjalan menuju Aera lalu menarik kursi di hadapan gadis itu dan mendudukinya.

" _Sorry, I'm late_ ," katanya dengan seulas senyum yang selalu bisa menenangkan hati Aera.

Aera membalas senyuman itu, "Ngga kok, gapapa." Lalu ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya, mengumpulkan kembali segenap tekadnya untuk menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Sunghoon, lelaki yang kini duduk di hadapannya.

"Ra? Ada yang lagi kamu pikirin?"

Aera mengangkat kepalanya lalu mendapati Sunghoon yang kini menatapnya sambil menaikkan sebelah alis tebalnya. _Oh God_ , bahkan kebiasaan kecil seperti itu saja mampu melekat erat di sudut ingatan Aera.

"Mau pesen dulu?" Tanya Aera, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Entah kenapa semua tekad dan keberaniannya runtuh. Dan ia butuh beberapa saat untuk kembali menyusunnya. 

Sunghoon mendesah pelan. Dia berdiri lalu berjalan masuk kedalam gedung untuk memesan minuman. Setelah beberapa saat ia kembali dengan segelas _Ice Americano_.

" _Just tell me_ ," kata Sunghoon setelah kembali duduk dihadapan Aera.

Aera tersentak. Dia mengangkat kepalanya lalu matanya langsung menatap kedua bola mata yang begitu memesona dan sejak delapan bulan yang lalu selalu membuatnya nyaman dengan keteduhan dan kelembutan tatapan itu. 

Aera menunduk lalu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, " _I wanna tell you something_ ," Aera kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Di hadapannya, Sunghoon masih diam. Dia hanya mengangguk kecil, mempersilahkan Aera untuk melanjutkannya.

"Hyunwoo...kemarin dia dateng."

Seketika suasana hening. Hanya samar-samar terdengar suara percakapan dari meja-meja lain. Aera menggigit bibir, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah bangunan-bangunan yang tertata rapi. Pemandangan bangunan-bangunan tersebut mengingatkannya pada saat ia dan Sunghoon menaiki kereta gantung menuju Namsan Tower. Dia ingat betul saat itu Sunghoon pulang latihan lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Bukannya istirahat, dia malah mengajak Aera ke Namsan Tower.

Di hadapannya Sunghoon menatap Aera lalu mendesah pelan. Dia tau hari ini akan segera datang. Hampir setiap hari ia merasa hari ini akan semakin dekat dan benar saja, hari ini datang. Dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan meraih gelas berisikan kopi pahit pesanannya itu lalu menyesapnya melalui sedotan.

"Jadi, Hyunwoo akhirnya dateng?" Tanya Sunghoon setelah ia menyesap kopinya lalu kembali menaruh gelasnya di atas meja. Kali ini ia menatap wajah gadis di hadapannya. Menatapi rambut-rambut yang jatuh membingkai kedua sisi wajah gadis itu. Beberapa anak rambut terlihat bergerak-gerak tertiup angin sore.

Aera mengangguk. "Dia diterima di SNU." Sunghoon mengangguk kecil. Dia tau, keluarga Hyunwoo memang terkenal cerdas. Ditambah lagi kekayaan dari perusahaan besar yang mereka miliki dengan cabang perusahaan di berbagai wilayah. Dan Sunghoon yakin, tidak lama setelah Hyunwoo lulus, perusahaan tersebut pasti akan menjadi milik Hyunwoo. 

Aera menghembuskan nafas kembali. "Dan ibuku bilang...kami harus mulai mikirin lebih lanjut tentang perjodohan itu."

Sunghoon tersenyum miris. Dia tau bahwa pada akhirnya keluarga Choi akan lebih memilih Hyunwoo ketimbang dirinya. Karena memang Hyunwoo akan selalu mendapat tempat lebih di hati orang tua Aera. Sementara kedekatannya dengan Aera sering kali ditentang oleh kedua orang tua Aera.

"Dari awal kita tau kalau kita harus saling _say goodbye, right_? Kita cuma bisa nyoba semampu kita, tapi nyatanya kita emang ngga ditakdirin buat bersama."

Dengan susah payah Sunghoon menelan ludah. Dia berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja dengan tetap menampilkan senyumnya, walaupun ia merasa hatinya kini seperti sedang dihantam oleh ribuan pedang. 

Aera menatap Sunghoon dengan tatapan sendu, "Hoon, maaf."

Sunghoon menggeleng. " _You don't have to say sorry_. Ini bukan salah kamu, ra," kata Sunghoon sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Lagian, banyak yang harus dipikirin," katanya lagi, kali ini ia mengalihkan pandanganya pada langit sore yang mulai memadukan warna merah, jingga dan kuning. 

"Kayak yang kamu bilang, Hyunwoo diterima di SNU. Tinggal nunggu aja sampe perusahaan keluarga mereka menjadi milik Hyunwoo. Masa depannya udah tergambar jelas," Sunghoon kembali menegakkan duduknya lalu meraih gelas kopinya. "Sedangkan aku? _I don't even know how's my future_. Apalagi setelah aku ngambil jalan ini," Sunghoon kembali menyesap kopinya hingga menyisakan satu pertiga gelas. 

"Sunghoon-"

"Ra, udahlah. _We know it will happen, right_?" Kata Sunghoon diiringi tawanya. "lagian, kita baru saling kenal sekitar 8 bulanan, kan? Sedangkan orangtua kamu udah kenal kamu seumur hidup kamu. Mereka tau yang terbaik buat kamu."

Aera menatap Sunghoon yang masih tersenyum. Meskipun senyum itu masih menghiasi wajahnya, Aera tau bahwa Sunghoon tidak baik-baik saja. Terlihat dari sorotan matanya yang terlihat putus asa. 

Sunghoon kembali menyesap kopinya sampai habis, lalu kembali menaruhnya. Rasa pahit kopi itu terasa tidak ada apa-apanya dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Di hadapannya, Aera berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan bendungan di kelopak matanya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang," kata Sunghoon, masih dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Sunghoon..."

Sunghoon tidak menyahut, ia malah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hoon, aku... aku ngga tau harus ngomong apa..."

" _Don't say anything then_ ," Sunghoon menghela nafas. "Semakin sedikit yang kamu omongin, bakal semakin sedikit juga kenangan tentang kita yang harus kita lupain, ra."

Setiap kata yang terucap dari mulut Sunghoon membuat Aera semakin sulit untuk menahan bendungan di kelopak matanya.

"Oh, aku lupa untuk ngasihtau," Kata Sunghoon. "Sebentar lagi, mungkin setelah pergantian tahun, aku bakal menandatangani kontrak di agensi. Jadi, mungkin ini emang saat yang tepat untuk kita mulai menata kehidupan masing-masing."

Sunghoon menggeser kursinya agar ia bisa berjalan keluar. Setiap langkah terasa begitu berat bagi Sunghoon. Tapi akan lebih berat jika ia berlama-lama duduk di sana dan menghadapi fakta bahwa dirinya dan Aera tidak akan bisa bersama. Sunghoon membuka pintu _café_ , lalu berjalan keluar. Membuat pintu _café_ mengayun tertutup di belakangnya. Tidak sekalipun Sunghoon menoleh. 

Sementara Aera masih disana, duduk sambil menunduk, menatap kursi kosong di depannya. Bendungan yang sedaritadi ditahannya kini tidak lagi kuat menahan air yang begitu deras dan menyeruak ingin keluar.

***

Seoul, _Cafe & Art Gallery_, Agustus 2022

"Udahlah, ra," Suara Sunghoon membuat Aera tersentak, memaksanya kembali dari kenangan terakhirnya bertemu dengan Sunghoon tiga tahun lalu.

"Aku ngga mau pertemuan kita yang cuma sebentar ini bikin kita membuka lagi luka lama," kata Sunghoon sambil menegakkan badannya, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku _jeans_ yang ia kenakan.

"Biarin aja yang udah terjadi di masa lalu jadi sesuatu yang selalu bisa kita kenang. _What happen in the past, stay in the past_ ," kata Sunghoon sambil menoleh pada Aera dan dengan senyumnya. 

Aera menoleh lalu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya ke kanan. Dia tersenyum, " _Yeah, as memories_."

Mereka kembali berjalan meninggalkan lukisan tadi. "Jadi alesannya?" tanya Aera.

Sunghoon menaikkan salah satu alisnya sambil melirik kearah Aera, "Maksudnya?"

" _The reason you asking me to meet you today_."

Sunghoon tertawa mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Aera. Tapi setelah melihat wajah serius Aera, Sunghoon menghentikan tawanya. Dia mengambil nafas, menghembuskannya, lalu tersenyum. " _Because I miss you_. Aku kangen ngabisin waktu ngobrol tentang apapun sama kamu. _And that should be enough for a reason of meet, right_?"

Aera menatap Sunghoon yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, masih dengan senyum khasnya.

"Jadi, udahlah. Biarin pertemuan kita kali ini nambah satu lagi kenangan buat kita kenang," tambah Sunghoon. 

Aera mengangguk setuju sambil tersenyum. Dia mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. 

Melihat gerak-gerik Aera, Sunghoon bertanya, "Mau pulang sekarang?"

Aubree mengangguk, "Aku harus beli beberapa keperluan untuk tugas kuliah di toko buku."

Sunghoon mengangguk kecil, mengerti. "Dijemput Hyunwoo?"

Aera menggeleng. Entah kenapa ia tidak mau Hyunwoo mengetahui bahwa ia sering ke museum dan _café_ ini, terlebih untuk datang kesini. Tempat dimana Aera dan Sunghoon sering kali menghabiskan waktu bersama, ditambah lagi tempat ini adalah tempat pertama mereka bertemu. Dia tidak mau tempatnya dan Sunghoon yang menyimpan banyak kenangan, didatangi oleh Hyunwoo. Biarlah tempat yang menyimpan kenangan dirinya dan Sunghoon ini dikenang olehnya sebagai tempat mereka berdua, hanya dirinya dan Sunghoon.

"Aku janji ketemu di toko buku," jelas Aera.

"oh, _okay_ ," sahut Sunghoon, "Ayo." 

Mereka kembali berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang keluar baik dari Sunghoon maupun Aera. Sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan pintu. Sunghoon memutar badannya sampai menghadap Aera, begitupun Aera.

" _So, is it another goodbye_?" 

Aera tidak menyahut. Dia hanya melihat setiap inci wajah tampan di hadapannya. Tahi lalat didekat mata dan hidungnya masih sama. Semuanya masih sama, hanya saja dirinya dan Sunghoon yang sudah menjadi berbeda.

Senyum miring yang disuguhkan Sunghoon membuat salah satu lesung pipinya terlihat. Dan terakhir ia menatap kedua mata yang menyejukkan itu, membuatnya teringat pada _ice rink_ tempat lelaki itu datangi dulu hampir setiap hari dengan ia yang setia menunggunya dari bangku penonton. 

Sementara Sunghoon juga menikmati wajah milik gadis di hadapannya, gadis yang masih sering kali muncul di dalam mimpinya. Beberapa anak rambut gadis itu bergerak mengikuti arah angin. Samar-samar ia bisa mencium aroma apel dari rambut gadis di hadapannya, mengingatkannya kembali saat dulu ia sering kali menciumi puncak kepala gadis itu dan Sunghoon dengan leluasa bisa menghirup aroma apel yang menguar dari rambut gadis yang kini berada di hadapannya. Bulu mata lentik milik gadis itu menambah keteduhan kedua mata cokelat terang yang kini sedang menatapnya. Sekuat tenaga Sunghoon menahan keinginannya untuk kembali mengacak puncak kepala gadis itu lalu memeluknya, agar ia bisa kembali leluasa mencium aroma apel itu. 

Sunghoon menghela nafas, " _What happen in the past, stay in the past_ ," kata Sunghoon, mengulang perkataannya di dalam museum tadi.

" _And let them stay as memories, to be remember_ ," tambah Aera.

Sunghoon mengangguk kecil, lalu membalikkan badannya, mulai berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah menunggunya. Dia membuka pintu mobil itu, masuk kedalamnya, lalu kembali menutup pintunya, meninggalkan Aera yang masih berdiri didepan pintu. 

Aera memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sunghoon sampai akhirnya mobil hitam itu berjalan menjauh. Dia mendesah dan berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengan mobil itu. Sunghoon yang berada didalam mobil yang kini sudah bergerak menjauh pun tidak sekalipun menoleh ke belakang. Meninggalkan tempat yang menyimpan banyak kenangannya dengan Aera.

***


End file.
